Knights from another Era
by Mew Megumi
Summary: When Giselle tries to travel in time with her own powers, she accidently sends herself and her two partners in Jump City, instead of Tokyo. Giselle is too weak to bring them back, so they have to stay for a while. How will it work out? ZK challenge


A/n: Well, this is challenge that ZK Chomedragozoid gave me. I hope that you will like it. This is a crossover with my Celestial Knights (part of my Sailor Moon stories, so these are my OC's) and the ZKD series (Chromedragozoid's stories, you should really check them out, they're totally awesome).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Zodiac Knights. The Celestial Knights are my own creation.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a pretty normal day for the Titans. At least, it had been a normal day, that is, until Jinx and Draco had found an unconscious girl lying in the middle of the sidewalk while they were walking the baby Kaiser, Brimstone. The girl didn't look any older than 15. What made them stop and want to help her was the clothing she was wearing. She had a dark green body suit and a skirt over it. She was also wore armor. At first, they had thought that she was a Zodiac Knight, but they quickly discarded that idea when they saw that she had no card on her whatsoever.

"What happen to her?" asked Jinx.

"I don't know…She doesn't look hurt," answered Draco.

"Hello, the girl's unconscious. There's obviously something wrong," replied Jinx. "Let's take her to the Tower; Shadow will be able to take a look at her."

"Hai. You're right," With that, Draco carefully took the girl in his arms. He didn't want to harm her. They made their way to the Titans Tower as fast as they could.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Good job there idiot, it's your fault we lost her!" yelled an annoyed looking Yukio.

"My fault?! You started it!" yelled back Kiyoshi.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" They were at it again. Kiyoshi and Yukio never got along to well. No one truly understood why that was the case. They had to fight together all the time since they were both Celestial Knights. It was apparent that it was Giselle who was holding the group together. But since she was God knows where, the boys were fighting over which was most at fault for getting them where they were now and for losing the female Knight. Of course, none of them realized that fighting wouldn't help them find Giselle. Maybe someone should tell them…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jinx and Draco had just arrived at the Tower. The first thing they noticed was the three dangling figures hanging from the top of the Tower.

"Um Baby, what is this?" asked Jinx.

"I'm not sure… But I think it's Beast Boy, Cyborg and Pluto," answered Draco.

"Why would they be dangling from the roof?" Jinx once again asked.

"I have no idea." They entered the Tower and were surprise of the mayhem that was happening. Raven was apparently trying to calm down a pissed off Shadowcobra, while Starfire was restraining her sister, Blackfire, from attacking Shadow. Robin had his arms crossed and was looking sternly at the two pissed off Titans. Terra was nowhere to be seen, but Jinx guessed that if Beast Boy was tied to the roof, she was probably there. Mortuary had gone out of town to hunt down a bounty and wouldn't be back for a few days (or weeks, give or take).

"Um… What happen here?" asked Draco.

"The three idiots happened!" snapped Shadow.

"What?" asked Jinx.

"Friends Cyborg, Beast Boy and Pluto have dyed friend Shadow's cloaks in pink," answered Starfire.

"They also went in my room without my permission!" shouted Shadow. Robin turned towards Draco and Jinx.

"Who is this?" he asked, talking about the unconscious girl in Draco's arms.

"Don't know. We found her in the middle of the sidewalk. We thought that Shadow might be able to take a look at her," explained Jinx.

"Bring her to the infirmary; he'll take a look at her after he lets Cyborg, Beast Boy and Pluto down from the roof," stated Robin.

"Hai," replied Draco. With that, he was off to the infirmary, Jinx fallowing him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Did you find her yet?" asked Yukio for the thousandth times.

"Will you shut up, so I can concentrate?" yelled Kiyoshi. It seemed like they had decided to do something other then fight. Kiyoshi was the Celestial Knight of the Wind, and had developed a technique where he could find almost anyone using the signature that their energy left in the air around. It was pretty accurate when he was able to concentrate properly. Of course this was not the case, but he was fueled by another emotion. What made him able to find Giselle's signature was the fact that he wanted to find her more than anything in his life. That fact alone was enough to make him pinpoint the female Knight of Time easily enough.

"Got her!" cheered Kiyoshi.

"Lead the way!" shouted Yukio. The two of them took off in a run, towards their destination. Soon enough, the Titans Tower came into view.

"What is that thing?" asked Yukio, while still running.

"Apparently, it's T," answered Kiyoshi.

"Gee thanks, I hadn't notice," was the sarcastic reply.

"Whatever, Giselle is somewhere in that Tower." They soon arrived at the Tower.

"Let's kick some butts and save Giselle," said Yukio. Kiyoshi nodded.

"Let's go through the roof."

"All right, let's go!!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Shadow had finally agreed to let the three mischief makers down from the roof. Shadow was pissed off though, even more than before. The fact was that Terra, Beast Boy and Pluto were laughing at him. Cyborg had seemed to have learnt his lesson. Robin would not let Shadow take a look at the girl before he calmed down.

"Dudes, something is on the roof," said Cyborg as he checked the security system.

"Let's go check it out!" said Terra. Then she turned towards Robin, remembering he was the leader, not her.

"What about the girl?" asked Raven.

"Shadow will take a look at her afterwards. Cyborg, contact Draco and tell him to get to the roof…" started Robin.

"No need, I'm here," cut in Draco's voice. "Jinx wanted something to drink" he added, noticing the questioning looks he was receiving from his friends.

"Right. Jinx will stay with the girl in the infirmary," continued Robin as Cyborg passed down the info to Jinx via their communicators. "The rest of us are going to the roof" he commanded. The rest of the Titans fallowed.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**On the roof**

When the Titans arrived on the roof, they were surprise to see only too guys on the roof. One didn't even look older than 10!

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

"That's none of your concern. Give us back Giselle!" snapped the older guy.

"Who is Giselle?" asked Pluto.

"Don't act dumb, we know that you have her," retorted the younger boy.

"Robin, she might be the girl Jinx and I found," said Draco.

Robin nodded. "Listen, we found her on the ground and brought her back here to check on her. We're not evil or you're enemies," explained Robin.

"Yeah, that's why you have someone like _him_ in your group?" replied the older one as he pointed at Shadow. "What can turn the world impure should not be allowed to live!" he yelled. Before any of the Titans could react, the boy had launched himself at Shadow. Before he could touch him, Shadow turned invisible.

"That's not going to stop me!" shouted the boy. He swung one end of his sword and made contact. Luckily, Shadowcobra was in his Zodiac Knight armor, but he still felt the hit.

"How…?" asked Shadow.

"I control the winds. I will know exactly where you are at all time," snarled the boy. "Now fight!"

"Shadow!" shouted Raven. The second boy stepped in before she could do anything to help Shadow. A sword was in his hands.

"Who are you?" he asked. When he didn't get any answers, he continued. "Listen, I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are."

Shadow and the mysterious older boy were fighting. Shadow blocked a stab from the other boy and then tried to kick him in the gut. The boy used the other end of his sword to strike Shadow. The boy threw himself in a series of fast kicks followed by hits with his sword. The Snake Knight wasn't dumb, and he quickly noticed that it was the boy's sword that helped him a lot. He smirked and pulled out a card, inserting it into his card reader, the Cobra Scepter.

"Steal Vent!" The boy's weapon appeared in his hands. "Now that you don't have a weapon, can you still fight?" he taunted.

"You may have my weapon, but that doesn't mean that you can use it!" replied the boy. To prove his point, he lunged at Shadow, who tried to use the double sword against him. In the process, he used one end to try to hit the boy, but with the other end he almost hit himself. The boy kicked Shadow's wrist, making the Snake Knight drop the weapon. The boy picked it up again.

"Nasty Vent!" Genosnaker sprayed acid at its master's opponent but the boy used the sword like a windmill to repel the attack. They both launched themselves towards on another.

//////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"We're the Teen Titans. We protect this city," explained Robin.

"Protect it? With someone evil like him?" replied the boy, pointing to Shadow with his thumb.

"He is not evil!" shouted Raven.

"Kiyoshi would not have attack him if he was not evil…" said the boy logically.

"Shadow does have a part of him that is evil, but he doesn't use it. He helps save lives, like we do," stated Cyborg.

"Now can you please stop your friend?" asked Starfire

"No," simply answered the young boy.

"What?! Dude did you not hear us? He's not evil!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Dude," mimicked the boy, "did you not see me? I'm ten and he's fifteen. Do you honestly think that I'll be able to stop him?" retorted the boy.

"No, but I can," answered a girl voice. They all turned to see who had talked.

"Giselle!" shouted the boy. It was the girl Jinx and Draco had rescued. She seemed a bit weak and Jinx was supporting her.

"Can you help me, Yukio?" she asked. Her voice was gentle and sweet, but also sounded tired and weak.

"Sure," answered the boy revealed to be named Yukio. He went to her and touched her hand with his. She seemed to regain more power after that.

"Is that enough?" inquired Yukio.

"Yes, thank you," replied Giselle, strength back in her voice. She turned towards the two fighting teens and lifted he palms so they were facing them. Suddenly, the two opponents' movements were becoming slower and slower until they came to a complete stop.

"What the…?!" said the two at the same time. They both tried to fight against the hold that Giselle's power over time had on them.

"That's enough! Kiyoshi, I thought you would know better," scolded Giselle.

"Giselle?! Look, this guy is evil," replied Kiyoshi.

"I was born from darkness, but raised in light," hissed Shadow. Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes but said nothing. They were suddenly released has Giselle collapsed once again.

"Giselle!" yelled Kiyoshi. He ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bring her to the infirmary. Shadow will take a look at her," said Robin.

"He is not…" started Kiyoshi.

"Listen, Kiyoshi-san, we understand your feelings towards Shadow, but he is the best healer we have," cut in Draco.

"Fine but he better not hurt her," growled Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Shadow.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Later, in the infirmary**

Shadow was taking care of Giselle. After using what little strength she had left, she had fallen back unconscious. Shadowcobra was tending to her, while Kiyoshi was glaring daggers at his back.

"You do not trust me" said Shadow, stating the obvious.

"Why should I? You reek of evil" replied Kiyoshi.

"Being evil and doing evil are two different things" retorted Shadow. The white light from his hands spread to envelope Giselle. "Besides, darkness is not always evil."

"Darkness can turn evil at any time. If I can prevent that form happening, should I not do it?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Then you would be punishing for something I have not done yet. Can you not sense light in me, as well as darkness?" asked back Shadow.

"I do sense it deep in you soul, but darkness is what I sense the most."

"I suppose that this is my own fault. I prefer using my shadow powers a lot, so that might be the reason" offered Shadow as an explication. "But shadows cannot exist without darkness and light. Both are necessary to the balance of the world."

"People choose the dark side because of it's easier path. You were born form it. If came a time where you had to choose, which path will you take?"

"Honestly, I would choose balance."

"Balance? Will you not choose between good and evil?" Being only 15, Kiyoshi had less experience then Shadow, who was 18.

"Because of who I am? You are misunderstanding. I will fight evil when it threatens the balance. It is my destiny to maintain the balance of the two forces."

"If it was it was your friends that threaten that balance, would you fight them?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Would you?" countered Shadowcobra.

"I would find a way to bring them back to the side of light, even if it meant my life."

"If it was anyone else, you would kill them? That's hypocritical. If a person is innocent but has dark powers? It's the same thing."

"Where I come from, the Silver Crystal can turn anybody to the light side. I would only have to weaken them and the Neo-Queen Serenity would heal them. And someone with dark powers is not that innocent."

"Because of that it was right to attack me? Having dark powers does not make someone evil. I mean, you have darkness inside of you."

"I do not! Don't you dare compare me to the likes of you!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Aggression, anger, sadness, hatred...those are all dark emotions. The way you attacked me proves that you will strike first, ask questions later. That's ignorance, a negative trait" replied Shadow.

"A child is ignorant at first. Are they evil? And is ignorance not part of innocence, and innocence is part of light" said Kiyoshi. "After a few moment of silence, he exploded again. "My youngest sister nearly died because I asked questions before acting. Would you still ask questions after something like that happened?"

"If it would prevent me killing an innocent, then yes" answered Shadow.

"If someone you loved died because you wasted time asking questions, would you not be ashamed of yourself for having wasted time that could have been used to save him or her?"

"It's a damn if you do and a damn if you don't isn't? But what if you DO kill an innocent?" replied Shadow.

"You prove some good points, but the other side of the coin is always present" retorted Kiyoshi, avoiding having to answer.

"I understand that more then you" said Shadow, finishing his treatment of Giselle. The light died away, as Shadow continued talking. "There, she's healed. Take care of her, I don't want anyone else to loose someone they love."

"Someone else" asked Kiyoshi.

"Just take care of the ones you love. Good day" finished Shadow, without answering. He ten left the room, leaving Kiyoshi to rethink his ideals and his philosophy.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So is he always like that?" asked Beast Boy to Yukio, talking about Kiyoshi.

"Yup, all the time. He's a bit over-protective" explained Yukio.

"So they're siblings?" innocently asked Starfire. Yukio laughed.

"No, he's just in love with her. Of course, the only ones who don't know are him and Giselle. Even Umeko and Kohana have noticed and they're only six."

"You know six years old who are knights?" asked Pluto.

"No baka, they're Chibi Senshi," replied Yukio.

"Senshi? I've heard of them. They fight evil back in Japan, right?" continued Pluto.

"Yup!"

"So are you Zodiac Knights like Pluto, Draco and Shadow?" asked Blackfire.

"Zodiac Knight? Hell no! I'm a Celestial Knight. Back where I come from, the Zodiac Knights are nothing more than legends," stated Yukio.

"Where you come from?" asked Starfire.

"Yup! I'm from Crystal Tokyo a little over a thousand years in the future," replied Yukio. "Anyways, what's your power Pluto?"

"Um…Well, I get my powers from my deck. It gives my immortality and a bunch of other cool stuff," answered Pluto.

"That's cool!! Can I use it?" asked Yukio.

"No, a Zodiac Deck is not to be used for fun," answered Shadow, coming into the room and exchanging a glare with Kiyoshi. "Draco has readied a guest room for you, Yukio, since it seems that you will have to stay here for another day. Kiyoshi said he wanted to stay with Giselle."

"Let me show you to your room, Yukio-kun," said Draco. With that, the Titans went to sleep.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Middle of the night**

'_I want that deck'_ thought Yukio. You see, Yukio's name means "gets what he wants" and he doesn't take well not to be able to have what he wants. That was the reason why he was currently making his way towards Pluto's room. He would sneak in and steal his deck. In his time, the Zodiac Knights were legends, people who had saved the world a few times. In all of the legends, his favorite Knight had always been the one of the Dog. And now he could become him!

"Where are you going?" asked Draco. Yukio stiffened and he turned to face him.

"Um… I huh…. What are you doing up so late?" replied Yukio, trying to avoid the subject.

"Getting water, but I should ask you the same thing," answered Draco.

"Well…I…"

"I get it. You want Pluto's deck, right?" When Yukio shook his head, Draco let out a sigh. "If you do that, you'll get killed. The only way you can use another Knight's deck is if he agrees to it. Otherwise you die."

"But I just want to be a Knight with cool powers for once."

"You control the earth right?" When Yukio nodded, Draco continued, "I think that a pretty cool power."

"Yeah but back home, we're not really needed. There's the Senshi plus the Chibi Senshi. We do a lot less things then you do," replied Yukio.

"You'll get your time to shine. Besides, if you get killed here, no ones going to know except the three others and you'll be leaving people behind for a sort of stupid reason."

"I guess your right. G'night Draco-san."

"Oyasumi, Yukio-kun."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So these are the kind of people you fight?!" shouted Yukio.

"Yup, most of the time kid!" answered Pluto, landing beside the boy. He then jumped back into the fight. They were currently fighting against a bunch of Slade-bots plus Copycat, Aqua, Scissors (a/n: this is before Joey leaves to join the good side) and ARMS.

"Let's join in," calmly said Kiyoshi. "Yukio, you…"

"I know, stick with the robots," cut in Yukio.

"You know it's just because you need more practice," offered Giselle. She was now fully recovered.

"Yeah, I know," replied Yukio.

"Good. Giselle, take care of the girl with the fans. That way, you'll probably be more matched. Don't overexert yourself since we want to go back home. Yukio, if you judge that she needs help, you're allowed to interfere, but only of you see that Giselle is too tired. I will help Draco-kun with the girl that has the whip," finished Kiyoshi. With a nod, they entered the in the battle.

Aqua was about to swing at Terra, before her fan was stopped by another one. She looked up and saw another girl with metal fans. '_Let's see which one of us is better,_' she thought before jumping towards Giselle.

"So, little brother, think you can stop me?" taunted Copycat.

"With a friend he will!" cut in a new voice.

"Kiyoshi-kun, do not interfere!" Draco told him.

"Sorry, but I always help my friends" was the replied he got from Kiyoshi. Before Draco could stop him, he was fighting Copycat with his sword. Draco did the only thing he could and joined in.

A large chunk of rock stopped one of the robots from hitting Jinx. Yukio then jumped on top of the robot and cut it in half with his sword. He then twirled to strike another robot. He back flipped out of the way when Raven threw a bus at a bunch or Slade-bots. He landed right behind Robin.

"Not bad," Robin complimented

"Thanks, same for you," Yukio replied. With that, they both jumped back in the fight.

Giselle elegantly dodge one strike from Aqua, before swiping on of her fans at her. Her strike nearly hit home, as Aqua only dodge at the last second. '_What's going on? I can usually see my opponent's next move, but I can't with this girl,_' thought Aqua, as she used her fans to block another swipe from Giselle. Giselle suddenly felt all of her senses warn her of something. She flipped in the air, dodging at the same time getting shot by ARMS. She looked around and saw that Shadow, who was facing ARMS, was on the ground, apparently wounded. Luckily he was already getting up. Unluckily, he was rapidly being swarmed by Slade-bots, meaning that he may not be able to go back to his fight against ARMS in a while. '_Guess I'm fighting the two of them until Yukio realizes that I need help_' she thought.

"END OF THE WORLD!"

'_And the big guy decided to kill me. How fun'_ she added. She saw the attack quickly approaching. '_Guess I don't have a choice this time_.' She faced the oncoming attack, and opened her right palm towards it.

"Giselle!" yelled Shadow, who was about to return to fight against ARMS. Before he could do anything, he was stopped by Yukio.

"Watch," said the younger boy. As he said that, the weapons suddenly turned old and rusty. They fell on the ground, useless.

"She can advance time," explained Yukio to Shadow's silent question. Shadow went back to fighting ARMS, while Yukio made his way towards Giselle and Aqua. When Giselle nodded, he smiled. It was his turn to shine. He went towards Aqua and used his sword to try and knock her off balance.

Kiyoshi used his powers over the wind to send Copycat flying. When she tried to use his own powers against him, Draco gave her a punch. They had never fought together, yet they were using perfect teamwork. When Kiyoshi would use his double sword, Draco would use his powers and vice versa. Though she could copy any kind of power and technique, Copycat was having a lot of trouble fighting against the two. She liked to fight, but she was not stupid. She would pull back and think of another plan to defeat them.

"Let's go, we're leaving!" she ordered to the others. They left before anyone could stop them. Kiyoshi made his towards his teammates.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Yukio.

"Well enough to bring us back home," said Giselle.

"Good." He then turned towards the Titans. "Guess we'll be heading back home."

"All right. As of now, consider yourselves honorary Titans," replied Robin while handing them communicators.

"We're not sure whether they're gonna work back in your time, but if you ever come back in this time, give us a shout," added Cyborg. The Celestial Knights nodded their head.

"Thank you," replied Giselle with a bow.

"Later, kid!" said (okay, shouted) Pluto to Yukio.

"See ya, Pluto!" shouted back Yukio.

Shadow and Kiyoshi glared at one another but then shook hands.

"Next time we meet, how about a rematch?" Shadow suggested.

"Only if you promise not to hold back," Kiyoshi said.

"Deal."

"And maybe you will tell me who was the loved one you lost" added Kiyoshi.

"Maybe."

"Goodbye, friends," said Starfire. The Celestial Knights formed a circle; each had their right hand in the center of the circle. Giselle started to glow in a soft green color and the glow quickly spread to the others. In a flash of green light, they were gone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/n: Well that it for this story. I hope you liked it. If you want to know more about the Zodiac Knights, check ZK Chromedragozoid's stories. For more about the Celestial Knights, check out my profile and my stories. A big thank to Chromedragozoid for letting use is characters and helping write this fic. Hope you like it and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


End file.
